parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2
Here is part two of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *Narrator: SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS OF NOTRE DAME! (We have wiped from watching Filburt's puppet show to the actual bells ringing in the tower, and the back of this mysterious Bernard ringing them. As we end on a beautiful shot of the bells ringing, and the word Dame is sung with the cymbal crash, the title "THE HERO OF NOTRE DAME" appears on screen. We fly down to an exterior with the frozen forms of Oliver and Duck, with a bird's nest in his mouth, on the balcony. As Bernard comes out, the bird awakens) *Bernard: Good morning! (The bird answers 'Good morning.' in his approval) Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly? (The bird says 'No.' in his disapproval) You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools! It will be fun--the jugglers, and music, and dancing... (The bird, who has been resting in Bernard's hand, has begun to flap his wings. Bernard slowly removes his hands until the bird is hovering in place. He chuckles and shows his hands to the bird, who finally realises that he is flying. He speaks for his flying as an approval, then a question, as a flock of birds fly by) Go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever! (The bird flies off to join the flock and says 'Thank you. Squadala. We are off'. As soon as he is gone, Oliver, and later, Duck, come to life. Duck comes alive and spits the nest out of his mouth) *Duck: Bluegh! Aw! Oh, man. I thought they'd never leave. I'll be spittin' feathers for a week. (spits the twigs out of his mouth and pulls the rest) *Oliver: Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. *Duck: (Sarcastic chuckle) Heh, heh, heh... go scare a nun! Hey, Bernard! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging? *Oliver: A festival! *Duck: You mean the Feast of Fools!?! *Bernard: Uh huh! *Duck: All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese! (makes farting noises in his armpit) *Oliver: It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of the simple peasantfolk. *Duck: Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F. *Bernard: (Dejected) Yeah, watching. (turns and leaves, obviously sad.) *Duck: Hey, look--a mime. (hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and is about to spit, when Oliver covers his mouth. Duck is forced to swallow his prize. They proceed inside to Bernard. Lady catches up to them) Hey, hey, what gives? *Oliver: Aren't you going to watch the festival with us? *Duck: I don't get it. *Oliver: Perhaps he's sick! *Lady: Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will. *Oliver: But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo. *Lady: What good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it? (some birds have begun to roost on Lady, who sees them on them and waves them away, causing them to flee) Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not made of stone, like us. (goes to Bernard, who is at his table with a model of the city and small toys painted like townspeople) Bernard, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Lady all about it? *Bernard: I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all. *Lady: Well, did you ever think about going there instead? *Duck: Sure! *Bernard: I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal. *Lady: Oh, Bernard, Bernard, Bernard. (pauses, but sees that the birds have returned to perch on her again, before she stands up and shouts at them) Do you mind? (the birds flee) I'm would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's all right with you! *Duck: (To Bernard) Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. Whadda we gotta do? Paint you a fresco? *Oliver: As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival. *Bernard: Me?!? (Enter Duck, with a figurine of a Pope, from Bernard's tabletop scene.) *Duck: No, the Pope. Of course, you! (Oliver shoves the Pope figurine in Bernard's mouth.) *Oliver: It would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience. (Duck pulls the figurine out of Bernard's mouth.) *Duck: Wine, women and song! *Oliver: You can learn to identify various regional cheeses! *Duck: Bobbing for snails! *Oliver: And the indigenous folk music. *Duck: Dunk the monk! *Lady: Bernard, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you. *Duck: Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right, Oliver? *Oliver: Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist? *Lady: Quasi, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-- *Duck: Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing. *Gargoyles: What? *Bernard: My master, Diesel. *Gargoyles: (Dejectedly) Oh, yeah, right (etc.) *Oliver: Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean "ever ever?" *Bernard: Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go. *Duck: Who says you gotta ask? *Bernard: Oh, no. *Duck: Ya sneak out... *Oliver: It's just one afternoon... *Bernard: I couldn't-- *Duck: ...and ya sneak back in. *Lady: He'll never know you were gone. *Bernard: I mean, if I got caught-- *Oliver: Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission. *Bernard: He might see me. *Duck: You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt you! *Oliver: Ignorance is bliss. *Duck: (aside) Look who's talking... *Lady: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts